User talk:Udana/2010
Very nice! Hey Udana, Just wanted to say that you're doing a great job with the images and the dialogues. Keep up the good work! =) --Twilight Man 23:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem, just helping out were I can :) --Udana 03:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Most impressive! I gotta say, you are doing a fantastic job with the quotes/lines for most of the Mega Man X characters, Udana. I'm very impressed! Keep up the great work! Just thought I'd give you a little tip on obtaining as many lines from these characters as possible: Sometimes when game scripts on the Internet do not provide the exact dialogues/quotes you want, going on YouTube to find the lines what you need can be extremely helpful. If you don't have the games, and/or can't be bothered to play the games just for a few tidbits, then I'd give YouTube a shot, if you haven't already! Also, I'm wondering if we oughtta create new articles just for these dialogues/text? I'm beginning to think the main character articles are getting quite long because of them... --Twilight Man 03:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks :) : Yeah, I knew that X8 script was incomplete, I just decided to just throw down what it had and then fill in. I did a short run of the game and I think I got all of the dialogues for Layer, Pallette (except for all of the Chip Dev. descriptions), and Signas. : And, I think its a great idea for separate dialogues and quotes articles for some the characters. It would make the articles more compact and organize; because some of them are really looking out of control (Alia's especially). --Udana 09:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Keep it up! Hey Udana, Just wanted to say that you're doing quite a nice job with the dialogues/scripts, images, and the GameInfo box template! It's nice to see that there are other members on this Wiki that are very resourceful enough to post (obscure) things here that most other members would otherwise overlook or can't be bothered to post here. You have no idea how much it's appreciated! By the way, have you ever thought about contributing for the Mega Man Classic series? I figured since you have done an very good job with most of the Mega Man X series-based articles, I was curious to know if you would be interested in contributing for the Classic series as well. Just thought I'd ask, y'know? Again, very nice job with your contributions so far. Keep up the awesome work, man! --Twilight Man 19:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, thanks; I just like obscure information :) : And yes, I'm planning on helping with the original series; as well as the Zero series. I've noticed quite a few things that I would like to straighten up or add, I'm just trying to stay focused in one area for the moment, to keep myself organized. : Also, congrats on the promotion! Honestly, I already thought you were an admin. --Udana 06:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey Udana, Just thought I'd check and see how my "apprentice" is doing. lol As always, you're doing a splendid job posting the images in their respective galleries. You really are a big help tying up those loose ends that we, as the admins, often overlook. I'd go out of my way to upload even more official art, but alas, I've been quite busy with the Special Weapons' articles (with the help of Quick). Just a little heads-up, though: When uploading images for a specific game, please be sure to put the category of the image within its source code. Say, for example, I upload an image of Isoc or Gate, since the artwork belongs to Mega Man X6, you would put Category:Mega Man X6 images surrounded by those square brackets within the source code. I hope that helps! By the way, I noticed that your most recent image uploads are much cleaner than before! Did you by chance download these images from The Mega Man Network... or were these from Dokuganryu's page of the scans from "Rockman and Rockman X Official Complete Works" that have been touched-up? I'm just curious, really, because they actually look much better than what is seen on that site. lol --Twilight Man 23:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : Hey :) : OK, I'll try adding categories to the images from know on. : And, yes I got the scans from Dokuganryu and used what little know about image correction in Photoshop to clean them up. Can't bring myself to mangle my own books and my scanners not that great anyway. --Udana 01:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) From DeathTanz Mantisk -Hey Udana, I give you a song of a friend.Hear it, it is cool.I guess you know who are Ed Edd and Eddy, Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Song You friend DeathTanz Mantisk 12:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) -Nice things: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_gOl1JnNtU Megaman 3 Vocal - Main Title] , [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTKcwAzh7iU This is Sparta!! - MizukiPanda7 version] , [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm2IQ0y2J0Q Vocaloid - Ievan Polkka] .I hope you like it. DeathTanz Mantisk 08:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you so much for adding the information and images about the Megaman X5 manga. I was about to do that, but I didn't have time to fill it out. But because we have a bunch of good users on here, I'll give you credit. I do noticed that your an image collector too. ;) Girla PurpleHeart 02:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Your welcome and hello. (^_^) I didn't notice the article until Zalbaag made his second edit and did some digging around for info (didn't notice that you had already posted links to it beforehand). And, yes unfortunately for my hard drives, I've developed a habit of gathering images for games (some manga and anime too). I really value concept art, character sheets, and production sketches when I can find them. --Udana 21:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, that's nice to know. I'm actually an image collector as well. Every time I've seen an rare image, I upload it onto some sites, yet I rarely upload images on other sites, including Wikipedia, but I usually upload images pretty often. But yeah, I didn't know that these sites that I put there were illegal content. I didn't know that's against the rules on here. I really wish I can find the rules here, so people can know what's allow or not. Usually it's on the front page, but that's just me. --Girla PurpleHeart 19:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes, any site that host published manga, artwork, written works, videos, video games (roms, iso, etc.), and music for free, that is not the site owners own property, is engaging in illegal activity. Some sites (and sometimes on a regular bases) have had legal action taken against them by corporations and original owners of the properties, and the admins here just don't want this site to be seen as an accessory by being linked to them. Its even possible for legal action to be brought against you for downloading this stuff, if your caught some how and the company or property owners feels so inclined to do so. :::The only rules this site has is under the section. They don't have very extensive rules written yet, nor do they have a Manual of Style like most wiki's. If you have any questions though, just ask and someone will try and help you when they can. --Udana 01:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ah! Sorry for not replying to you for a while, but thank you so much for the information about this! Oh and congratuations for being an Admin on this Wikia! ^^ --Girla PurpleHeart 02:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ah, thanks a lot for the smaller images, I suck with image work, so all I did was rearrange what was already there. You've been doing great work in general, too, so thanks for all the hard work!--Zalbaag 19:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : Of course! Anything to help this Wiki! Go ahead if you want to. --Zalbaag 21:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Mr. Admin! Hey! For your hard work on this Wiki, you've earned your title as a admin! Congrats! --Zalbaag 01:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Woot Congratulations, Udana! You made it! (haha jk) Great job for all the work you did on the Wiki! You certainly uploaded some awesome images that I had never even seen before. I know you'll make a fantastic admin! (Seriously though, where did you manage to find those Suzak & Fenix sprites? For some reason I couldn't find them anywhere!) Keep it up dude! :D - Natork 03:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa, I didn't know that forum was even there! That is way cool. Natork 22:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Wow! Congratulations on becoming an admin/sysop for the MMKB, Udana! You have proven yourself to be a very worthy member for this Wiki! The moment when I saw you posting obscure images and dialogues that were otherwise unavailable or well-hidden to the norm back in June, I had a feeling that you would have been a very helpful and resourceful member...and I was right. I really must thank Quick and Zalbaag for promoting you as an admin, though. You have certainly deserved it for all of your hard work you have done for this Wiki! Thank so much, Udana! We continue to look forward to seeing more quality contributions from you in the future. Keep up the great work! :D --Twilight Man 14:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Zero 5? Is Megaman Zero 5 actually true!!? I really want to see that happen! Megaman Patch 00:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : Nah, its not true from what I see; nothing official can be confirmed. : It's just an old rumor that someone started in around 2005. -- Udana 00:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks/Plans Thanks for thanking :D I plan to make videos about the weapons to demonstrate,maybe some bosses too.Za909 14:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Weapondata with extra Parameters How do you feel about including several extra parameters to the Weapondata template such as "Jname", "Kanji", "Romaji", etc? They looked really nice on the Robotmaster template. Your thoughts? --Twilight Man 17:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll add those. I'm also trying to figure out the best way to extend the Command Mission table to include the extra stats if the boss has multiple phases/encounters (or maybe another alternative). Because, I'd really hate to have to added another infobox to the articles unless the character actually "changes", like Psyche and Redips. -- Udana 20:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) X6 Cutscenes That would be awesome if you could do that, but I feel I must warn you that there are a TON of them... XD When I'm doing cutscene pictures to put into the game Scripts, I also like to make them bigger and adjust the colors a little, but I won't make you do that. In fact, I have been working on the ones from X6 anyway and have already resized and enhanced almost all of them, so the only thing left to do is the "un-stretching". I really would do it myself if I still had Photoshop, but unfortunately I'm stuck with GIMP for now, which is basically a very watered-down version of PS. It has the same functions but the problem is that it's not very good at doing anything. I don't really know if I can email the files to you using the "Email this user" function on this wikia, so how about I upload them and you can save the file from here, un-stretch them, and upload the new version on top of the old? That's the best solution I can come up with. Thanks, -Natork 23:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I like your idea of putting the related ones together; that would make it a lot more organized. If you have time, I think it would be a better way to do it, but that means that we will have to go back and delete the individual ones to replace them with the connected ones, if that made any sense. I have never really used file sharing sites before, so I'm thinking I should just go with my original plan so I don't mess anything up. :D I think I will upload these in just a few minutes, if that's okay. -Natork 18:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, there you go, they're all yours. A few things I forgot to mention: I didn't want to save every single picture there was, so I mainly got the most important ones (I hope you don't mind). Also, the files themselves are pretty big, but not the file size (they're all under 225KB, I believe), if you know what I mean. I haven't uploaded Zero's storyline versions yet, because I still need to finish the script for that one, but if you want to fix them all at the same time I could just upload them now as well and put them on their respective empty sections of the script. One more thing - the numbers in the file names are in chronological order, with X's ones numbered before Zero's (which I will upload if you need to see). I hope this helps instead of confuses! :) -Natork 02:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much for doing those. They look awesome. I will do the rest of Zero's storyline as soon as possible. I guess I will put in your pictures that occur in Zero's story as well, and just upload the new ones (the ones that haven't been fixed yet) in their proper places, and you can access them from there. -Natork 00:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Im amaterasu2 and my copy x picture isnt fan art its actulay ownd by the people who made megaman zero just so you know.--Amaterasu2 03:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi and thanls for responding Hi, if you asked, could you make an artwork for Eregion, Illumina, Eyezald and a better artwork for Asura Basura? X6 Images Hey Udana, I got around to messing with Mega Man X6 on another emulator, PCSX, to see if the images would actually stretch or not, and... well, it still has that problem, but I was actually able to get some nice screenshots by pressing Print Screen while the emulator was in Window Mode, and then cropping the image out in Adobe Photoshop. I believe they turned out quite nicely. Of course, I also used the emulator's built-in snapshot feature to capture the same images, but alas, they became stretched out -- despite looking otherwise fine on the emulator's screen. No matter; at least it makes for a good side-by-side comparison. At least these weren't taken on ePSXe -- that emulator seems to to make the images really squished and pixelated. What do you think? --Twilight Man 05:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Udana, welcome back! :So would you like me to provide the title screen, stage select menu, the boss intros, Parts menu and the cutscenes in the 320x240 dimensions or something larger than that? I've pretty much have gotten most of the X6 data gathering out of the way, so I have plenty of time to do this. Let me know which dimensions you prefer, and I'll get around to uploading some of the images for this site. --Twilight Man 14:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fine! We all know that any dimensions beyond 320x240, however, will cause the images to be a little more blurry than they should be. I suppose it doesn't matter as I'm not ripping sprites anyway. Well, at the very least, let me test it out with the title screen and boss intros first (using both 320X240 and the 640X480 dimensions), then I'll show you how they look. If you (and/or Natork) find that they look OK, then I will get around to ripping the rest of the cutscenes after I'm done with my data gathering for X6. How's that sound? --Twilight Man 20:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Early Design or just Fanon? Hey, I have something to ask, but seriously, how do you and other users do these early designs, are they fanon where did you all get them or these ideas? I never did seen so a design until now.But the early of Psyche is like he came from a horror film. But, if so, could you make so a thing for Mach Jentra, he is my fav in Command Mission. Plz... --DeathTanz Mantisk 12:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Design and functions The new design looks great! By the way, I noticed the German interwiki is working now after the visual change. Did you made it work? I'm trying to make interwikis and the JavaScript player work, but I have no idea how to do it. Do you know how to do it? --''Quick'' (talk) 21:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think I did something wrong with the conversion to ogg. 'o_o It is working now that I converted it again. --''Quick'' (talk) 20:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) new wiki style Is there any way we can add the "add category" link back to the bottom of pictures? It dissapeared for me months ago, and it was a lot quicker to use than the "Edit this page" button. Rdh288 03:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks a bunch for helping fix my blunders on the Rogue/Solo page. Goddra2 22:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Dragon de Platino Hey...Could you remove my "old" account DragonDePlatino? I will be using this account quite a bit and would like to keep a name that I would like, I will never be using my old one again... So, if possible, I would like it epically deleted with preferably the GutsShot PA, thanks! MMBN1 FTW!!! Picture Trouble Udana I'm having some trouble with these pictures >.< and since that's your thing I came to you... 1. I cannot add a picture to the BattleChip template on the page Anaconda, I have already uploaded the pictures as SnakEgg1, SnakEgg2, and SnakEgg3. I have tried many tactics including copying the image location from the uploaded pictures page, copying the image location from the thumbnail view and editing the source code directly, if you could just add the battlechip icons to the chip templates that would be great... 2. I uploaded a sprite sheet of a canodumb and forgot to name it, so its called untitled...could you rename it to say...Canodumb Sprite sheet? 3. What the heck are these viruses names? If I can't find some of their names I use a dagger† since I can't use an aterisk. Do you know the name of any of these obscure viruses? 4. Do you like my Anaconda page? Took me a day to make it and I want to make sure it is juuust right. I will make all of the virus pages look EXACTLY like that one so I want to make sure it is perfect. Hey! Thanks a lot for the help Udana! I have Gimp 2.0 so I'll make sure to add the transparency to the background in the future! Also, I'm gonna get Megaman Starforce 1 this Christmas '10 so I'll make sure to be an even better help in the future! Currently working on improving the Beetank article...what is your prefrence for sprites? First in the series or latest? I have sprites from most of the games... Heya Hay, this is my site.Enter it cause it has just 2 Pages. The Mechanical Dome Wiki Chart Help Hey Udana, it's been a while! I have a little question for you. As you might already know, I've been working on the damage data charts for Mega Man Maverick Hunter X - for Vile's weapons, to be more precise. Unfortunately, I've hit a bit of a snag when working on them: Vile has a total of a whopping 45 weapons. There are 3 types (Arm, Shoulder, and Leg), which are divided into 3 sub types for each body part (5 weapons for each sub type). I thought about making nine data charts and leaving it at that, but I opted for creating just three instead (for each body part) for sake of reducing space -- better it take up space horizontally than vertically, especially with Wikia's new feature of opening up separate windows for things that are longer than the page. Of course, I wanted to label the types of weapons they were (Vulcans, Missiles, Rocket Punches), so I created a new row above the names of the weapons. I wanted it so that this row will have three fields, lining up exactly with each of their 5 weapons (you'll see the row has single letters filled in to represent that weapon type), but I had no such luck getting it to work - either that, or I'm not doing something right. Maybe perhaps you could help me out here? I'd really appreciate that. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 20:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC)